yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 164
=Notes= For the sake of brevity and dramatic effect, not every action/turn of the Duel is actually shown on screen in this episode. Dartz's Sorcery & Visions * Yami is still frustrated with himself even after his meeting with Yugi. * Just then, Rafael reaches a nearby ledge and takes off his sunglasses to have a better look: Yami is there. * Dartz enters the corporate building room from inside of a full-body mirror. Curiously enough, he switches from his usual tunic-like dress to business attire as soon as he steps through it. He calmly sits down on his chair and boots the LCD screen. The scenery Rafael is currently seeing is displayed over it. He smiles. :Dartz: "So. You are in there, then?" :Rafael: "This time, I shall capture the Nameless Pharaoh's soul!" * He begins to slide down towards the valley but a ghostly fog rises up and coils around his right leg, stopping him. :Rafael: "W-what the hell is this!?" :Dartz: "Stop it, Rafael. That is the nest of the Grim Reaper. It is not a place for someone like you to set their feet into. Throw the fragment of Orichalcos into that ground." :Rafael: "Yes, my lord! Hah!" * Rafael throws the fragment and it mysteriously vanishes. Dartz closes his eyes and begins chanting one of his spells in Ancient Greek. A purplish aura surrounds him and the Orichalcos fragment seems to energize. ** Soon enough, the ground shakes and some kind of thunderbolts begin falling down. Yami stands up, startled. A crevice opens in the ground and a tall Monster emerges. It rather looks like some kind of warrior. :Yami: "W-what the hell is that thing!?" :Rafael: "That's Dartz's...!" :Dartz: "Orichalcos Soldier, bring down the Nameless Pharaoh!" ** Some spirits circle around Yami, who begins seeing a strange vision displaying thousands of these same Monsters. The Oreichalcos Soldier looms over Yami. :Dartz: "Heh, heh... Orichalcos." * Dartz magically Engages a "Seal of Orichalcos", trapping Yami and the Soldier. The Soldier deploys something akin to a Duel Disk and Activates one slot, summoning a Duel Monster. :Dartz: "Oreichalcos Gigas, bury the Nameless Pharaoh!" * A Duel between Yami and the Soldier begins (see "Featured Duel"). The Battle of the Wilderness of Stone. * Yami is driven into a tight spot by the Orichalcos Soldier and the "Orichalcos Gigas". He also sees visions involving Ironheart, Chris and their pet Skye (which has assumed the form of the "Silver Fang" Duel Monster) along with multiple Duel Monsters against an army of Oreichalcos Soldiers. Timaeus joins the fray and, with just one blast, he annihilates the whole army. He then faces Dartz (Yami doesn't know who or what he is yet) and a gigantic serpent-like creature. ** Dartz uses a spell to destroy the army of Duel Monsters and then summons a sword on his right hand, which he drives into Timaeus' left eye, explaining why his ice statue had a sword there and how he got that scar. *** Timaeus and Dartz's Monster shoot at each other and cause an explosion. It is assumed that the battle ended in a stalemate. Ironheart and Chris' sacrifices. * Ironheart takes out from his tunic the "Eye of Timaeus" Card, which shines. He asks of him to lend his power once again and runs down into the plain. Some Duel Monster-like spirits appear, but Ironheart takes out some Cards and magically Summons the Monsters inside of them, surprising Rafael. ** Dartz, looking annoyed, for once, summons thunderbolts which rain down on the plain. *** Ironheart is struck down and Chris, riding atop Skye, rushes to his side. He commands her to give Yami the Card. Chris and Skye are both also struck down, but the former manages to reach the edge of the "Seal" and passes her hand through the barrier, thus giving Yami the Card. She announces that Yami is their last hope. The three of them disappear. Timaeus returns. * Yami thinks that this battle is not his: it involves all of his friends as well. He requests of Timaeus to lend him his power. ** By combining him with "Dark Magician Girl", he manages to annihilate both the Soldier and "Gigas". *** Rafael decides that this the time for a new Duel isn't ripe yet, so he simply leaves. Aftermath * Tristan and Joey, who were following the railway tracks and carrying Rex Raptor's body, see the explosion caused by Timaeus and head in that direction. ** Yami and Téa lay some flowers in front of a commemorative plaque telling about the Battle of the Stone Wilderness. Yami announces that he won't forget their noble deeds, so he and Téa set off to try to reunite with Tristan and Joey. =Featured Duel: Orichalcos Soldier vs. Yami= Orichalcos Soldier's Turn *Activates Field Spell Card "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all of Orichalcos Soldier's monsters will receive a +500 ATK boost. *Summons "Orichalcos Gigas" (400 → 900 ATK / 1500 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Orichalcos Gigas" to attack Yami directly, but the lost spirits of Atlantis circle around Yami to protect him (NOTE: In the real game, this would be considered an illegal move, since the Orichalcos Soldier went first). Yami's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Polymerization", Fusing "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Berfomet" into "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" to Attack & Destroy "Orichalcos Gigas" (Oreichalcos Soldier: 4000 → 2800 Life Points). *Orichalcos Soldier Activates "Orichalcos Gigas'" Special Effect, skipping his next Draw Phase to Special Summon his Monster back with a +500 ATK boost ("Orichalcos Gigas": 900 → 1400 ATK / 1500 DEF). Orichalcos Soldier's Turn *Uses "Orichalcos Gigas" to Attack "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast". "Orichalcos Gigas" is Destroyed (Orichalcos Soldier: 2800 → 2100 Life Points). *Orichalcos Soldier Activates "Orichalcos Gigas's" Special Effect, skipping his next Draw Phase to Special Summon his Monster back with a further +500 ATK boost ("Orichalcos Gigas": 1400 → 1900 ATK / 1500 DEF). Yami's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Fissure", Destroying "Orichalcos Gigas". *Oreichalcos Soldier Activates "Orichalcos Gigas's" Special Effect, skipping his next Draw Phase to Special Summon his Monster back with a further +500 ATK boost ("Orichalcos Gigas": 1900 → 2400 ATK / 1500 DEF). Orichalcos Soldier's Turn *Uses "Orichalcos Gigas" to Attack & Destroy Yami's "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (Yami: 4000 → 3700 Life Points). This allows Yami to Activate "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast's" Special Effect, choosing to Special Summon "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position. Yami's Turn *Sets a Card. Orichalcos Soldier's Turn *Uses "Orichalcos Gigas" to attack Yami's "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", but Yami activates Trap Card "Mirror Force" to Negate the Attack and Destroy "Orichalcos Gigas". *Oreichalcos Soldier activates "[Gigas|Orichalcos Gigas'" Special Effect, skipping his next Draw Phase to Special Summon his Monster back with a further +500 ATK boost ("Orichalcos Gigas": 2400 → 2900 ATK / 1500 DEF). Yami's Turn *Passes. Orichalcos Soldier's Turn *Uses "Orichalcos Gigas" to Attack & Destroy Yami's "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (Yami: 3700 → 2300 Life Points). Yami's Turn *Summons "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position. Orichalcos Soldier's Turn *Uses "Orichalcos Gigas" to attack Yami's "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian": Yami's Monster cannot be Destroyed in Battle when battling Monsters with 1900 ATK or more, but Yami still takes Damage (Yami: 2300 → 800 Life Points). Yami's Turn *Yami passes. Orichalcos Soldier's Turn *Uses "Orichalcos Gigas" to Attack Yami's "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian": Yami's Monster cannot be destroyed in battle when battling Monsters with 1900 ATK or more, and Yami discards "Kuriboh" from his Hand to Negate Battle Damage. Yami's Turn *Tributes "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" to Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "The Eye of Timaeus" (given to him by Chris), Fusing it with "Dark Magician Girl" to form "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" (2600 ATK / 1700 DEF). *Equips "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" with Equip Spell Card "Excalibur", doubling his Monster's ATK ("Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight": 2600 → 5200 ATK / 1700 DEF). *Uses "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" to Attack "Orichalcos Gigas" (Orichalcos Soldier: 2100 → 0 Life Points). Yami wins.